Flute
The is an instrument in the woodwind family. A musician who plays the flute can be referred to as a flute player or flautist. Construction The flute is usually made out of metal, mostly silver, although there are more expensive instruments made out of gold. Less expensive flutes are made of polished brass, though silver plated or sterling silver flutes produce the best sound. The instrument is divided into three sections- the head joint, which contains the lip plate and hole which the musicians blows across to make a sound, and the body joint and foot joint, which contain the instruments 16 keys. Variants A flute that is played vertically, such as a tinwhistle or recorder, is called a fipple flute, while the standard horizontal flute is called transverse. Piccolo Alto Flute The alto flute in G, pitched a perfect fourth below the C flute, is rarely seen in band music, but has made appearances in some great orchestral scores, including Daphnis et Chloe by Ravel, The Rite of Spring by Stravinsky, and The Planets by Holst. Bass Flute The bass flute in C is pitched an octave below the C flute. Unlike the alto flute, this instrument is not used much anywhere, with the exception of a few film scores. Lower Flutes There are also several, even rarer large flutes than the bass flute. These instruments include the contra alto flute in G/F, the contrabass flute in C, the subcontrabass flute in G/F, and the double contrabass flute in C. Performance The flute is played by blowing air over a small hole called the embouchure hole on the head joint of the instrument. The air then vibrates within the instrument to produce a note. Because a lot of the air doesn't even make it into the instrument, flutes require the same amount of air as a tuba, and thus require the player to have an exceptional lung capacity. Unlike saxophones, oboes, bassoons and clarinets, flutes do not have an "octave key" to help them shift between octaves. They instead use air control and embouchure to change octaves. This means players change the shape of their mouth and change the direction and speed of the air to play different octaves. Scoring Flutes are used in many different types of ensembles, such as wind ensembles, symphony orchestras, and marching bands, and have been used in every genre of music. In school bands, the best or second-best flautist is usually chosen to play the piccolo. A typical concert band has a flute section ranging from as few as 4 to as many as 15 members, and usually no more than one piccolo player. Flutes are typically divided into two or three parts-- firsts, seconds, and thirds-- in a pyramid ranking with more thirds than seconds, and more seconds than firsts. As portrayed in Sound! Euphonium There are currently 9 students who play flute in Kitauji's Concert Band, including: * Yoriko Souga - Designated piccolo * Kotoko Himegami - 1st flute, flute section leader, principal flute * Tsune Watanabe - 1st flute, alumni coordinator * Sari Takahashi - 1st flute/Designated piccolo (Oath's Finale) * Kyouko Mihara - 2nd flute * Shirabe Inoue - 2nd flute/Flute section leader (Oath's Finale) * Meiko Oda - 2nd flute * Nozomi Kasaki - Flute section assistant leader, band accountant (Oath's Finale) * Tsubomi Nakano In Oath's Finale, three new flute players join the ensemble: * Kana Etou * Narumi Hiraishi * Tsumiki Yamane In addition, Satomi Niiyama, the woodwind section's instructor, majored in flute performance in college. In Rikka's concert band, there is a flautist named Kanon Saijyou. Trivia * Flautists are stereotyped as bossy "know-it-alls" who are constantly gossiping about boys or band drama. This is not seen very much in Hibike! Euphonium, ''which portrays the clarinet section as the fangirls and gossipers. Gallery Flute and Oboe.jpg Nozomi birthday.jpg Catch 4.jpeg Himegami kotoko2.jpg Yoriko flute.jpg Nozomi7.jpg Kotoko and Tsune.jpg Tsune 1.PNG Flute & Piccolo.jpg|Flute and Piccolo Flute Section.jpg|Flute Section Meiko 3.PNG 2017 Calendar 3.jpg Apiccolo.png|The Piccolo Alto Flute.jpeg|The Alto Flute Bass Flute.jpeg|The Bass Flute Contrabass Flute.jpeg|The Contrabass Flute Tin Whistle.jpg|The Tin Whistle Recorder.jpeg|The Recorder Tsubomi 4.PNG Finale Oath 7.jpg Finale Oath 15.jpg Flute Section.png|Flute section in Liz and the Blue Bird Flute Art.PNG|''Hibike! Euphonium's flute design Category:Woodwind Instruments Category:High Woodwinds Category:Musical Instruments Category:Aerophones